Why do you love me?
by XxMiyaxX
Summary: Naruto’s life if getting better, but has Sasuke’s? Naruto wishes he could see Sasuke one more time. Will his wish come true? What would happen if Sasuke did come home? Read and find out. hish school ficyaoi sasunaru kakairu n a little sasuorochi.
1. Chapter 1

Why do you love me?  
I'm no barbie doll/I'm not your baby girl/I've done ugly things and I have made mistakes/And I am not as pretty as those girls in magazines/I am rotten to my core if they're to be believed/So what if I'm no baby bird hanging upon your every word?/Nothing ever smells of roses that rises out of mud/Why do you love me/  
Why do you love me/Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy/Why do you love me/Why do you love me/Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy/Why do you love me/Why do you love me/Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy/Why do you love me/Why do you love me/You're not some little boy/Why you acting so surprised/You're sick of all the rules/Well I'm sick of all your lies/Now I've held back a wealth of shit, I think I'm gonna choke/I'm standing in the shadows with the words stuck in my throat/Does it really come as a surprise when I tell you I don't feel good?/Nothing ever came from nothing man/Oh man, ain't that the truth/Why do you love me/Why do you love me/Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy/Why do you love me/Why do you love me/Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy/Why do you love me/Why do you love me/Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy/Why do you love me/Why do you love me/I get back up and I do it again/I get back up and I do it again/I get back up and I do it again/I get back up and I do it, I do it again/  
I think you're sleeping with a friend of mine/I have no proof but I think that I'm right/And you've still got the most beautiful face/It just makes me sad most of the time/I get back up and I do it again/I get back up and I do it again/I get back up and I do it again/I get back up and I do it, I do it again/Do it again/Do it again/Do it again/Why do you love me/Why do you love me/Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy/Why do you love me/Why do you love me/Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy/Why do you love me/Why do you love me/Why do you love me/Why do you love me/Garbage.

This is a high school fic. Yaoi couples include SasuNaru, KakaIru, and SasuOroch. I love SasuNaru so the story is mainly about those two together. I hate SasuOroch so sorry to those fans but this story will have as little of that but non-the less, graphic. I'm very lazy and/or busy not to mention a procrastinator so parts of the story like outside or school room will not be described much or at all. The music titles have not much to do with the chapter but more like what inspired me to write that chapter. The titles will mostly be music for that inspires me the most but they can also be people or things. If you want to be a chapter name then talk to me and inspire me. The more you review the more I will write and sometimes the faster the chapters will come out. My best friend Shelby will most likely always be my editor. Thank You Shelby! You're a big help. I dedicate this story to all the yaoi lovers out there. Read and review the story please!! Lovers you! -

The Past  
Sasuke's parents got in a car crash and died when he was 13 years old. He ran to his only best friend then, Naruto. They ended up getting into a fight over Sasuke having to move and break the promise that they would be together forever. Sasuke ran away from Naruto and got his stuff and left. Naruto tried to go after Sasuke to apologize but was to late. That was the last time they got to see each other.  
Sasuke moved in with his brother Itachi. Itachi was really busy since he owns 3 of the most popular bars and now 2 high-class restaurants that Sasuke's parents owned. Orochimaru, Itachi's roommate and good friend ends up "taking care" of Sasuke.  
Sasuke was the center of attention and very popular when he went to Konoha middle school with Naruto. Over the years since Sasuke left, Naruto has been getting some of the attention in middle and high school. Sakura, Sasuke's ex-girlfriend and Naruto's love of his life, is finally going out with him.  
Naruto's life if getting better, but has Sasuke's? Naruto wishes he could see Sasuke one more time. Will his wish come true? What would happen if Sasuke did come home? Read and find out. 


	2. Wasteland

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way. Not the show or any of the characters.  
Ok, this is the second chapter of my second yaoi story. Again, one of my best friends edited this story. She edits my story and I edit her edit basically. Read and review. I need 5-10 review in order to post another chapter. If there are any errors please let me know so I can fix them.

Chapter 1  
Wasteland-  
Change my attempt good intentions/Crouched over/You were not there/Living in fear/But signs were not really that scarce/Obvious tears/But I will not/Hide you through this/I want you to help them, please see/The bleeding heart perched on my shirt/Die, withdraw/Hide in cold sweat/Quivering lips/Ignore remorse/Naming a kid, living wasteland/This time you've tried/All that you can turning you red/Change my attempt good intentions/Should I, could I/Here we are with your obsession/Should I, could I/Crowned hopeless/The article read living wasteland/This time you've tried/All that you can turning you red/but I will not/Hide you through this/I want you to help/Change my attempt good intentions/Should I, could I/Here we are with your obsession/Should I, could I/Heave the silver hollow sliver/Piercing through another victim/Turn and tremble be judgmental/Ignorant to all the symbols/Blind the face with beauty paste/Eventually you'll one day know/Change my attempt good intentions/Limbs tied, skin tight/Self inflicted his perdition/Should I, could I/Change my attempt good intentions/Should I, could I/by:10 years **Disclaimer: I have no connect to this song besides the fact that I like it and it inspired some of the things I wrote in this story.**** Sasuke's POV. [Location Itachi's house, Sasuke's bed **_I close my eyes, moan, buck my hips, and moan some more. I know who I am, Sasuke Uchiha, I know where I'm at, my brother's house, in my bed. I know what day it is, July 23__rd__, my 16__th__ birthday. If it's my birthday then why is it 2:34 in the morning and I'm basically being raped? Why is the man on top of me touching me in places I don't want to be touched, with his filthy snake like hands? Licking and nipping my sensitive nipple while groping something he should never touch with one hand and the other holds him up over top of me? This man is Orochimaru, a good friend of my older brother. The man that tortures me and touches me all over every chance he gets. For three years now for almost every night now this happens, but tonight feels different. He has been torturing me for three years now only to wait for this day. He is not the only one who has waited three long, horrible, miserable years for today to finally come. The day I get to move away and get away from all of this. The day I get a car and much money wired into my very own bank account. The day I get to go back to the very place where I used to live…with my parents. I know that I will cry, for I have cried every night he tortures, marks, licks, touches, bruises, and…ruins me. Out of pain, physically and mentally. Out of disappointment and shame. I will cry when I move because my parents are…dead. The door opens and closes, or does it? "Tonight is different Sssasuke. Tonight you are going to do something so wonderful, you will never forget the unbearable pleasure. Tonight you shall be Cumming inside of me. Tonight you are mine, all mine." I hate his voice, his breath, everything about him. I hate how he says my name, like the slimy snake he really is. "Why have you waited until now to go all the way with me?" "Aw, Sssasuke, you say that like you wanted me to do this long ago. The thing is tonight we will have a witness to watch you become mine forever. If we were to have sex all the way, every night I come here then you might have become boring to me and we don't want that now do we? Now to prepare before our witness comes it."  
While I wondered about what he said, witness? Who could this witness be? Hopefully they don't join in or are as disgusting as him. Orochimaru pulled off my boxers so now I was fully naked. It felt weird to have the cold air consume my unwanted erection. He took my hand and licked my fingers all over then commanding me to put them inside and stretch him out. I slowly pushed my fingers inside him as he applied a slimy, cold liquid on my erection. It felt really gross to be inside him, to touch him in the same unwanted places as he did me. I began to cry. The tears just roll down my face now, when I cry. The bedroom door opens and someone I can't see comes in. Orochimaru positions me at his entrance. "Watch me claim him as mine…Itachi." He begins to push down and gets the tip of my cock inside him. Then he is thrown off of me. "I told you weren't allowed to touch him today." I don't know who threw Orochimaru off of me. It may have been Itachi or was it me? I don't remember, it just happened so fast. By the force Orochimaru was pushed off makes me think that it was both of us. Itachi threw me my clothes after gathering them up from all over the room. "Get dressed and pack all of your belongings, your moving out." "This early in the morning?" No one was normally up at this time of day except partiers and late night workers. "Yes, now hurry up. We haven't got all night." That was the longest conversation I've had with Itachi for the three years I've had to live in his house. I packed all my clothes in one bag. All my other books and accessories in the other bag I had. In my book bag, I packed all my school books that I use at the private school I've been going to that didn't fit in my bag. Either Orochimaru is a slow dresser or I was excited or something to get out of this house for I was packed and everything by the time he had his pants on. He grabbed a piece of paper off of my mostly bare desk and scribbled something down. I gathered my bags and went to leave the room but then he stopped me; he came close. So close our bodies were up against each other, too close. "Call me when you want some more." He slipped the piece of paper in my pocket then kissed me once more on the lips. I left the room not looking back. I would never go back to the horrible place where I was basically raped every night. As I got outside, I saw Itachi waiting for me with the trunk of a black sports car open. I dumped my belongings in the trunk and sat in the passengers seat. Itachi started the car and we were off. It was a while before anyone said anything. "You aren't moving back into our parent's house. I got you an apartment by the high school. This car will become yours as soon as we get to your home. I will put money into the bank for you every week but except for clothes, food, bills, and emergencies you shouldn't need it. I've got you a job as an owner of a bar but you can't sell anything, just take care of the money every day." I knew better then to ask Itachi any questions and I'm too tired to argue anyway. With in a couple of minutes we arrived in front of these nice and fancy looking buildings. I later learned that the front building was the main building where all rentals take place. You also get your mail and stuff there. Itachi handed me a set of keys. There where 5 keys total. "Two of these are for your apartment, two for this car, and one for my house, if you should ever need anything." He handed me a big letter envelope and told me to read it in the morning. "Your apartment building is number 26. If you need anything else, you know my number and were I'm at." With that he left in his blue viper.   
I got my bags out of my car and locked the doors. As I opened the door, I saw a very big white room. To my right were a semi-large kitchen; brown cabinets, white stove and microwave, and a big white fridge with a water and ice dispenser on the outside. To my left was a small living room area, with a sofa, coffee table in front of that, and a fluffy brown chair facing the TV, which was facing me. In front of me was a staircase that leads up to the bedroom that wasn't closed off to downstairs for I could see what the bedroom looked like from where I was standing. Underneath it was a little work area with a desk and computer. There was also a window in the far left corner and a bathroom to the right. As I climbed up the steps to the bedroom I saw to the far right was a closet and to the opposite of the closet was a little table with two chairs. I set my things on the bed to my left. This was going to be a long day. _


End file.
